In highly sensitive security environments, it is desirable to be able to monitor from a central monitoring station, the status of combination locks and specifically electronic combination locks on security containers. In order to control access to the lock and to be aware that the container is being opened, it may be desirable to monitor remotely that the lock is being operated, the lock is in a locked state, or whenever the lock is in an unlocked state. It is further desirable to be able either to authorize or to prevent the use of a change key to cause the combination to be changed on the lock. If an authorized individual with an authorized combination has uncontrolled access to the lock, it might be possible for that individual to open the lock, re-set the combination, and close the lock without any control or supervision. Further, it might be possible while the security container was open for an unauthorized operator to change the combination. However, it is desired that the lock only be conditioned to change the combination when the central security monitoring center is aware of and/or authorizes any changes in the combination. By having the capability to monitor the operation/status of the lock from a remote location, it is possible to respond when the lock is being operated at a time when no authorized personnel are to be in the vicinity of the container. The security personnel can respond should the monitoring system indicate that the lock is being operated at an unexpected time or under unexpected circumstances.